prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Linkle Stones
The are the main collectible items in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. The Linkle Stones comes in different shapes and colors and each stone has a different power. Only those with a gold rim can be used for transformations and attacks while those with silver rims are used for magic spells. Appearance Before becoming the gold rimmed jewels, Mirai and Riko's Linkle Stone Dia's looked like a normal diamond shaped pendant necklace but colored in the girl's respective theme colors, so pink for Mirai and purple for Riko. Uses There are two types of Linkle Stones: ones with a gold rim and ones with a silver rim. Those with the gold rim are used by the Cures to transform into their Style forms or to perform their attacks with the help of the Linkle Sticks. Those with the silver rim are used to cast everyday spells with the Magic Wands. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, they can provide food or drink for Ha-chan or allow her to change into different forms. Types and Abilities of the Linkle Stones Gold Rims Linkle Stone Dia: Used by both Mirai and Riko, they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Dia Style or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Diamond Eternal. In addition to that, when inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a cup of Unicorn milk for Ha-chan to drink and transforms her into a unicorn. Linkle Stone Ruby: The Linkle Stone of Passion, it is used by both Mirai and Riko in which they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Ruby Style or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Ruby Passionale. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates an apple that transforms Ha-chan into a dragon. Linkle Stone Sapphire: The Linkle Stone of Calmness, it is used by both Mirai and Riko in which they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Sapphire Style or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Sapphire Smartish. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates shell crackers that transforms Ha-chan into a mermaid. Linkle Stone Topaz: '''Used by both Mirai and Riko, they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Topaz or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Topaz Esperanza. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates a thunder God drum which transforms Ha-chan into a Raijin, or a Japanese God of thunder in English. Silver Rims '''Linkle Stone Aquamarine: The Linkle Stone of Ice. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a cup of cloudy sky soup for Ha-chan to drink and a Ice Sherbet to transform her into a snowman. Also, Cure Magical uses it to cast a freezing spell on the Yokubaru in episode 6. Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline: The Linkle Stone of Flowers. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a plate of flower pancakes for Ha-chan to eat and also, to transform her into a Flower fairy. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a healing spell to free the animal within the Yokubaru in episode 8. Linkle Stone Tanzanite: '''The Linkle Stone of Space. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a bowl of night sky stew for Ha-chan to eat or a Shooting Star raisin bread to transform Ha-chan into a UFO. When she eats it, her hair becomes covered in stars. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a blinding spell on the Yokubaru in episode 14. '''Linkle Stone Peridot: The Linkle Stone of Greenery. Cure Magical uses it to cast a spell on the Yokubaru that covered it in clovers in episode 14. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates a Fairy salad to transform Ha-chan into a griffin. Linkle Stone Moonstone: The Linkle Stone of the Moon. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates Meteor Candies to transform Ha-chan into a purple wolf. Also, Cure Magical uses it to cast a full moon-shaped shield in episode 21. Linkle Stone Garnet: The Linkle Stone of Land. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates Sun Meatballs to transform Ha-chan into a meat ball. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a spell that caused to ground to ripple like waves in episode 21. Linkle Stone Amethyst: The Linkle Stone of Doors. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates amethyst grapes for Ha-chan, which adds a large grape hair accessory to her hair. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a spell that allowed her and Cure Magical to teleport away from Dokurokushe's attacks. Trivia *The gold-rimmed Linkle Stones: Dia, Ruby, Sapphire and Topaz are known as the Guardian Lights of the Linkle Stone Emerald, as they protect the Linkle Stone Emerald within its center. The remaining seven Linkle Stones are known as the Sustaining Lights who protect the Guardian Lights and support the Linkle Stone Emerald. *So far, the Cures perform the spells with the silver-rimmed Linkle Stones while in their Dia Style form. *The Linkle Stone Emerald was hidden inside the Wand Tree in Magic World in episode 20. *The effect of the Linkle Stone Moonstone's spell is similar to Full Moon Humming, which also summons a full moon as a shield. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Items Category:Devices